


那孩子被關時

by dusksapling



Series: 片段集結整理 pieces [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusksapling/pseuds/dusksapling
Summary: 擺著看哪時有想法擴寫
Relationships: Kray Foresight & Galo Thymos
Series: 片段集結整理 pieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663432





	那孩子被關時

那孩子在哭。

螢幕裡，喊著自己的名質問，到後來只是發洩似的嚎啕大哭。

愚蠢。

到現在仍是個看不清現實，活在理想中的幼童。

嘲笑著抬眼，他又看見了那孩子的幻影，小小的手緊抓他的衣袖在火光映照開口。『你救助了我。你救助了我。你救助了我。』

關閉畫面，古雷擺在桌上的雙手相握，右手緊扣至顫抖。

是自己讓他成了這幅天真無知的理想家。然而英雄的童話幻夢，終究沒能維持到最後。

火星點點從左肩滲漏，他下達指令。

冰霜凍結左半身，連通出口的走道移除，他被水環繞，甩不開幻象的詛咒。


End file.
